It is known to employ specimen slides having a specimen receiving sheet between a front panel and a rear panel with an opening in the front panel and an opening in the rear panel and pivotal covers to cover these openings. Typically, in the case of a test for occult blood in feces, the specimen receiving sheet is paper impregnated with guaiac and a developing solution such as a peroxide solution is applied through the opening in the rear panel.
Frequently it is highly desirable to have two or more specimens for a close side-by-side comparison in the test involved. For example, it is desirable to test more than one portion of a fecal sample when testing for occult blood. At times it is desirable to test a specimen by more than one test, for example, testing a fecal sample by both the guaiac test and the o-tolidine test which have different sensitivities is valuable in the diagnosis for occult blood. The invention provides for the achievement of these objectives.